Once Upon A Year
by danielradcliffefan2690
Summary: Princess Hermione has a dark secret, and the Crown Prince of the neighboring country, Prince Ron might uncover it. The story is SOOOO much better than the summary. Please read and review! UPDATED! :
1. An Intresting Night

**N/A: I just came up with this right now, so bare with me.**

**Once Upon a Year**

_**An Interesting Night**_

The year was 1655, and the vast land of Herlia was celebrating. Their new ruler was being born and everyone was joyous.

Soon they found out that the baby was a girl, they knew that she would grow up to be a wonderful queen.

In the neighboring country, Redding, their new ruler was being born at the same time. Their new ruler was a boy; he too would be a great king someday.

**_Nine-teen years later_**

Her Royal Highness, Hermione Jane Granger, future queen of Herlia, was walking down one of the many lonesome corridors of the castle. Her two ladies-in waiting-walking beside her.

One of them, Lavender Brown, cleared her throat. The other, Pervati Petil, kept her eyes on the ground.

"Do you have something to say, Lady Lavender?" Princess Hermione asked, still walking.

"Your Highness, how will you explain this to the queen?" She asked, half-scared, half-excited.

"What the queen knows not, will not hurt her. Remember that." The princess, said coolly, still walking.

The princess harbored a dark secret. While everyone thought that she was a quiet, innocent princess, she was not. There was a boarding house near by, in which she slipped to almost every night. Every time she went there she would flirt, or even sleep with the travelers going to and from Herlia.

She always wore a different mask, so no one would recognize her, and she had an alias, Corrine. She loved being with men, they made her feel powerful, even though she was the future queen, she still needed to feel powerful. She controlled them, made them want her, and then when she was done with them, or was bored of them she would go on to another. She thought of herself as that little girl that after playing with a toy for awhile, she'll get bored easily.

Her ladies-in-waiting did the same, they slept with Hermione's "leftovers", Hermione's rules where, "Be careful, if not, your head will be served to the alligators in the castle's moat, and your bodies will be torn into pieces and feed to the eagles."

Hermione and her ladies-in-waiting put on cloak hood, and quietly walked to the gate. They stayed in the dark areas of the gate.

They ran towards the town, while running they put on their masks.

They entered the boarding house _The Regal Lion _the boarding house was packed with men. Some smoking, others drinking, some were doing both, and of course the local prostitutes were doing their jobs. She slept with them, but didn't want money.

_They don't know how to pleasure a man_, she thought, passing by one on top of a shaggy man.

She went up to the bar, "The usual." She said, the bartender looked at her smiling.

"Of course Corrine." He said still looking at her in a shady way.

_Don't even think about it, old man._ She thought disgusted. She took the drink and looked for her prey.

_**Across the room**_

The Crown Prince, Ronald Bilius Weasley, was sitting in a table, his best friend Sir Harry Potter was sitting next to him, bored.

"This is boring. What are we doing in Herlia anyway? We should be in our respective beds sleeping.

"Yes, I know. But, what should we do Sir Seamus told us to come. He said that it was for his eighteen birthday." He said, all of a sudden seeing a masked young woman. She was sitting near the bar watching him with playful eyes. He smirked and played along.

_**At the bar**_

Hermione recognized the man across the room; he was the crown prince of the neighboring country Redding. She realized that the night was going to get interesting…


	2. The Reason

**N/A: Well, here's the next chapter. In Ron's perspective she's Corrine, not Hermione.**

Princess Hermione looked at the prince across the room. _Would he recognize me?_

She and Prince Ron had met each other a couple times, while growing up.

Hermione's parents, King Gregory IV and Queen Hilary of Herlia were very close friends of Ron's parents, King Arthur II and Queen Molly of Redding. Ron and Hermione would see each other; acknowledge each other and that would be it. They would move on, as if they were just regular peasants form their prospective countries.

Hermione wished that those quick meetings would not have had an impact on Ron. She held her breath and felt the rush of adrenaline run through her veins.

_**Across the room**_

Sir Harry was bored out of his mind. Coming to this bar in the middle of Herlia was a waste of time.

"Ron," He and Prince Ron called each other by their fist names, except in front of the royal members or members of the government.

"Don't you think that we should be heading to the Herlia Castle? Aren't they expecting us?" He asked, then realizing that the prince wasn't listening to him. His attention was towards a masked maiden across the room.

"Are you listening to me?" He said a little louder. Ron looked at him as seeing him for the fist time.

"Yeah, you go on ahead. I'll catch up with you later." He said standing up, and going to the bar as if hypnotized by the woman ahead. Harry left, cursing under his breath.

To Ron she seemed familiar, but he couldn't figure out he had seen her. He forgot about it just as he reached her. She was twirling a stray strand of hair.

From up close, he could see that she had caramel eyes, coffee hair and bow and arrow lips, faint of the color pink.

"Good evening." He said seductively, she gave him a coy smile. He scanned her body, it was prim and shapely. Not too much, but it didn't lack the filler.

"Good evening, Your Highness." She said curtsying. He tilted his head a little in response to her curtsy.

"You know who I am?" He asked surprised.

"Of course, you are the Crown Prince of Redding, the neighboring country of Herlia. Correct?" She asked, politely.

"Quite right. But tonight, I'm just Ron." He said coming closer. "My I ask what your name is?"

"You may. It is Corrine, Corrine Peters." She said, using her regular alias. Then…

She took her chance.

"Do you wish to speak in some more private surroundings?" She asked looking at the drunken men and prostitutes.

Ron liked where this was going.

"Yes, of course." He said extending his hand towards the second floor. Hermione looked at the railing. The second floor. That's where the prostitutes really did their job. That's where she had lost her innocence four years before…

She was fifteen, **(come on, during those times, twelve year old girls were already married. Hermione currently is nineteen, by the way)**, she had been walking with her mother visiting the poor and needy, when her mother needed to relieve herself. They entered _The Regal Lion_; the pub was full of men and women, drinking, smoking and pleasuring themselves. She was intrigued. She watched as the women controlled the men they were working for, the way the used their charm and bodies to get what they wanted. Hermione wanted that same attention from a man; she wanted men to want her. To dream of her, to fantize about her. She wanted the attention form men.

Four years later, she was one of the most sought out women in the surrounding countries, and she was proud of it. She felt powerful, just by knowing that men wanted to sleep with her.

And now she was about to do the same with the Crown Prince, Ronald of Redding. She smiled inside.

**N/A: Sooo? What did you think. A little too much? Just tell me!**


	3. He Wanted Something More

**N/A: Here I am again. Ok, so my idea is that while Hermione and Ron are together, we get a glimpse of Hermione's past.**

Hermione looked at the shabby room. The bed was made and there was a window that overlooked the edge of town. The innkeeper had tried to make it look homey, but he had failed miserably.

"Corrine?" Prince Ron asked, looking at her.

"Yes, Your Highness?" Hermione looking at him.

"Is everything ok? You seem out of it." He said looking concerned.

"I'm fine." Hermione said, still looking around.

Her first time had been with a man that looked her age. Although he had been wearing a mask just like her, he was wearing what looked like a white wig. He never took both off, just like her. She had the most amazing experience of her life.

Hermione saw that the prince looked confident. Not too overconfident, but he still felt sure of himself.

"Do you want to sit?" He asked motioning to a lone chair by the window.

"Thank you." She said, curtsying again.

She sat down, he watched her sit. She walked with such poise, not common in a woman that spent her nights in a place like this.

She sat with her hands on her lap, and waited.

Ron found that odd. _There's more to this woman, than what she's showing._ He thought. _And I'm going to get to the bottom of this._

"So," He said, conversationally. "You work here" He asked looking around that the small room.

"Hermione knew where he was headed. Her history. She played along.

"I don't work here. I just come here to have some fun."

Ron's eyebrows rose. "Oh?" He asked.

"Yes. I'm actually just here with my friends, Libby and Penny. They do work here."

Ron was drawn to her. He walked towards her.

Hermione watched as he slowly walked up to her. He put his hands on the arm rest of the chair. Hermione held her breath.

He looked right into her eyes. Hermione saw that he looked right through her. He came closer. He kissed her slowly, Hermione let him kiss her. The kiss became more and more passionate. Hermione had been kissed a million times, but no one had ever kissed her like that. It reminded her of the guy which she had slept with the very first time.

Hermione pulled she form him. He looked hurt; Hermione's cold exterior began to melt.

"Stand up." He said standing straight again.

Hermione couldn't help it. She stood up. He took her hand and walked her over to the bed.

She sat there while he bent over her and began to kiss her neck. He did it ever so slowly, it drove Hermione crazy, she let out a moan.

"Your Highness, why do you punish me so?" She whispered. She felt Ron smile while kissing her neck.

He looked up at her, and said: "Trust me by the end of the night, you are going to say that no man has ever pleasured you like I will."

"Really? Well, let's see." She said grabbing him by his robes and pulling him towards her. Ron carefully pushed her back to bed and began to explore Hermione's body.

Hermione let him, but she remembered that Ron wasn't just a regular peasent, he was a prince. The son of her parents best friends. She pulled away form Ron.

"Your Highness, I can't do this. Goodbye." She ran out the room.

Ron laid there dumbstruck. Hermione came down the stairs grabbed Lavender from the bar, and Pervati form the card game some men where playing and ran out of the inn.

After they got back to the cold, damp corridors of the castle:

"What happened, Your Highness?" Pervati asked, worried.

"Let's just say that we we're almost found out." Hermione said, climbing the stairs to her chambers. Lavender gasped, Pervati stood in stupor.

"By Ronald Bilius Weasley, His Royal Highness, Crown Prince of Redding."

Hermione saying his full name, out of annoyance. Lavender and Pervati looked at each other worried.

"Don't worry; all he did was kiss me. Although he wanted more from Corrine. Let's go to bed." She turned to them, "Tomorrow we're not going, or the day after that, and so on. He might go back to look for Corrine."

"Your Highness," Lavender said carefully. "Prince Ronald and his Guarding Knight, Sir Harry James Potter is staying in the castle."

Hermione stopped abruptly, and turned to Lavender. She and Pervati had to hold on to the ancient railing because Hermione had stopped going up the stairs and startled them.

"Yes, Your Highness. I heard them talking when we first got to the bar." Pervati said. Hermione looked at them. The light of the high window hitting them, but hitting Hermione in the back. Which meant that the ladies-in-waiting couldn't really see her face, but she could scrutinize them.

Hermione sighed tired. "Great." She said turning back and started to walk up the stairs again.

"I'll worry about it in the morning."

A couple minutes they went to their prospective chambers.

As Hermione went to sleep, she dreamt of Ron…

**N/A: I KNOW I took FOEVER, but I really didn't know where to go with this story, until my friend Miranda read it and told me that I needed to update, so here I am. I hope you liked it!**


End file.
